What If
What If? is a series created by Dragon Ball Dream Team creator, Chris Ghensi. As the name suggests, it is a series of 'What if?'s throughout Dragon Ball Z. These include such cenarios as Goku joining the Saiyans, Hercule winning his fight against Cell, and Picollo never becoming good. All of them, however, result in the death of the main character. Overviews Kakarot, Saiyan Warrior When Raditz arrives at Kame House to pick up his brother, Kakarot, he learns that Goku has no memory of his mission. Rather than being kneed in the ribs like he originally is, Goku is hit in the head, restoring his memory. Raditz informs Goku of Planet Vegeta's destruction and tells Goku he has 24 hours to kill 100 humans. Goku immediately kills Krillin and Master Roshi. By the time Raditz returns, he sees that the only humans Goku has spared are Chi-Chi, Bulma and Launch who they kidnap for 'reproductive purposes'. Goku trains Gohan and together Goku, Gohan, Raditz, Nappa and Vegeta (who now rules as King of the Saiyans) conquer many planets. Years later when Trunks and Goten reach adulthod Nappa puts their lives on the line and Goku stands against it. After a while Vegeta accepts that they are all going to die and blows up the planet they are on. Fear Mr Satan During the first round of the Cell Games, Hercule defeats Cell within a matter of seconds by throwing him out of the ring. Hercule is praised by millions for this difficult feat. Years later when Babidi summons Majin Buu, he is confronted by Cell. Cell attempts to kil Babidi in an attempt to take control of Buu to kill Hercule. Babidi, however, protects himself and takes control of Cell. With this, Majin Buu and Cell begin to work together and eventually find Hercule (who has realized he must live up to the hype and has actually started training). Cell reveals that the whole time he was completely free of Babidi's control and kills both Fat Buu and Babidi. When Evil Buu is unleashed, Cell forces Hercule to fight him. Hercule prevails but then must have one final fight against Cell. Rather than Goku doing it, when Cell explodes, Hercule moves him but leaves nothing of him behind. Frieza, Universal Lord While on Namek, Frieza runs into a bit of trouble with Gohan, Krillin and Vegeta and must call on the Ginyu Force. Frieza notices someone headed towards the Ginyu Force and teleports himself onto the ship. While on the ship, Frieza must fight Goku who is still recovering from his training at 100G. Easily defeating Goku, Frieza heads back to Namek's surface. He informs the Z Warriors that he has killed Goku. None of them believe this until they see Goku's ship crash. Out of rage Gohan becomes a Super Saiyan. Vegeta, angry at both Gohan becoming a Super Saiyan before him and Frieza killing Goku just as Vegeta had failed to do, also becomes a Super Saiyan and kills Krillin. This begins a fight between Gohan and Vegeta. They are unaware, however, that Frieza plans to blow up the planet. On his way to his ship, Frieza is stopped and shown Gohan's dead body. Vegeta then hits Frieza in the chest with a Gallick Gun and takes his ship leaving Frieza for dead on Namek. King Picollo, Jr. After killing both Raditz and Goku, Picollo begins to take pride in his work. When Krillin, Master Roshi and Bulma find out that Picollo has killed the two and run off with Gohan, they begin to search all over for him. Meanwhile, Picollo informs Gohan that he plans to use him to take over the world. Gohan refuses and so Picollo forces him to fight. Gohan refuses every day for a year. When Gohan finally fights back with a powerful Kamehameha Picollo dodges it and Vegeta and Nappa are (accidentally) killed. Gohan, knowing he killed someone, agrees to help Picollo in his quest for world domination. After many years, Picollo plans to attack Kami's lookout and ignores Gohan's request to not do so, instead killing Gohan. Picollo attacks and forgets one major detail, but it's already to late. He forgot that if Kami dies, so does Picollo Category:Fan Fiction